Violin
by Whispered Winters
Summary: KiMa fluff. So. Much. Fluffy. I might actually have an addiction this pairing.


**A/N: I love Kid and Maka. I am a whore for Kid and Maka, especially Kid and Maka fluff. Like, I couldn't find enough cute KiMa fluff so i kind of wrote my own aha. I hope everyone enjoys! I just adore this pairing so much. Sometimes it actually hurts because of how adorable they are and I just, you know what? Not gonna get into it, ahah. Read and review everyone? Please and thank you! :)**

"You play the violin?" Maka asks, watching Kid pull his instrument out from his case.

"Yes, since I was young." Kid smiles at her fascination as he pulls outs the bow and sheets of music. "Father ordered me to attend classes." It was adorable, really, they way Maka looked at everything he did with obvious interest; the way she payed so much attention to him was refreshing and the way she loved him made his heart ache.

She was sitting happily in a red velvet love seat, a book from his houses library on her lap, wearing one of his sweaters which hung off her body like a curtain. It was certainly too big for her, ending at mid thigh and sleeves running past her fingertips but when Kid had suggested she try on some of Liz's clothes, Maka refused and snuggled into his sweatshirt. Kid did not mind it all. It reminded him just how much she was his and no one else's.

"Will you play me something?" Maka asks, batting her eye lashes, forest eyes glistening.

"When have I ever been able to say no?" Kid tells her, giving her a golden eyed wink. She laughs adorably, shutting her book to place it on the table in front of her.

Kid lifts the violin to his shoulder, putting his bow in position. No one knew this side of Kid. He was a classy young man so of course he had to know some sort of instrument. There was more to being a death god than power, which Kid undoubtedly had. A death god also had to have talents, intelligence, ambitions. His father always told him that if he were to work on more than just brazen power, his subjects would also. Happy subjects were loyal subjects, and loyal subjects were powerful subjects.

The melody starts off slow, haunting and beautiful. It reminded Maka of when she first heard Soul play in that dark room, revealing his soul to her. Kids melody was different than Souls, much different. While Souls song was black and vibrant, luring her into his darkness Kids song enveloped her in it instantly, softly. She could taste the notes, sweet misery with a bitter aftertaste of regret. It wove itself into the stitches of her clothes and knotted itself into the strands of her hair. Though Maka was no expert at music, she knew that Kid had skill. His fingers tangoed on the violin strings, moving fast and knowingly.

As he played, Kids eyes were closed. His body moved with the music, dark beautiful hair falling occasionally on his face, striking upon the white alabaster skin. Maka is reminded by just how beautiful Kid was and how lucky she was to have been able to snatch him up. Tall, powerful and dark; the single son of a death god, a shinigami himself. Remarkable in the battlefield along as in the classroom, devastating perfection in a marred ugly world.

When the song finished, Kid silently put the violin back in the case. "How did you like it?" Kid asked, walking over to her. Maka stands so he can sit, then adjusts herself on his lap, legs swinging over the arm chair. Kids hands hands find their rightful spots, one wrapping around her and the other resting on her thigh. His fingers rub over the skin, dipping into indents of stretch marks and running over old battle wounds. His touch makes Maka mind go hazy like it always has.

"It was so beautiful." She murmurs, nuzzling into his neck. He always smelled of pages and ink, a librarians scent. It intoxicated her. Kids presence made her drunk like moonshine; it never failed to make her dizzy.

"Yes, a little like someone I know." Maka laughs at his compliments, rolling her eyes inside.

"Doubt it." She whispers, sighing. His hand stops on her thigh to tip her face up to his. Kids eyes were ablaze, dark lashes a luscious frame to the ambrosial pools. Up close she could see each and everyone on of his pores from the tip of his nose to the ones that receded up to his hairline. The lines on his lips were a map to her heart, irresistibly kissable.

"Don't say that." Kid orders gravely. "You are so...so beautiful." Kids breath hitched in his throat. Sometimes it frightened him, the way she made his heart stop and time freeze. She made him someone he never knew he could be, her calmness easing his nerves to the point where he could face one of BlackStars messes and not have a mental episode. Kid couldn't believe that she was there with him, as real as his own flesh and bones but here she was, perching on lap like a beautiful bird.

"Thank you." Maka murmurs, a smile settling onto her lips. She was learning to believe it, slowly with Kids encouragement. Of course, Kids constant flattery helped marvelously along with he way that he kissed her, all soft and gentle and sizzling hot.

"Maka." Kid says, resting his cheek on her head.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Though he knew what her answer was going to be, it still calmed his heart to hear her say it. He took hold of her hand and she starts to twirl the ring on his finger like she always did. Suddenly, acting on impulse Kid slips off the ring and onto her finger.

"It looks nice on you." Kid says to her. Maka blushes as she realizes that it was on marriage finger on her left hand. The silver felt right though, the weight of it helping her imagine what it would be like wearing an actual engagement ring in the future.

"K-Kid..." Maka stammers, still red.

"Yes?"

"We should get married...in the future." She manages to whisper. Her heart thumps as she waits for his response. A minute passes before she thinks she's made a mistake. Was it too much? They had only been together for about a year, and they were still in high school. What if she had just scared him off, making him think she was some clingy girl desperate to become married? What if he was going to break up with her, what if he hated her, what if-

"I can't." Kid says. Makas heart stops for a moment and all the blood drains from her face.

"Oh..."

"I have to ask your father for your hand first." Maka laughs and Kid looks at her strange. "What?" He asks her.

"You're such a prince. It's adorable." She tells him, pulling him down for a kiss. He smiles into and shifts her closer, making the girl giggle.

"A princess should have a prince, don't you think so?"


End file.
